Hope-Less
by PKABOO
Summary: Mystery, a whole lot of DRAMA, and a pinch of Romance with their counterparts but no powers? :'( The family has moved to a new place for a new start of a horrible experience. But soon the family will find out that running away from your challenges are 'Hope-Less' the hard way!-"Everything was perfect until I ruined it. I 'Hope' you can forgive me ..." R & R. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1-THE START OF A NEW BEGINNIG

**Professor=Father**

**Melissa=Blossom (oldest) Jared Hugh Luke=Brick**

**Marissa=Bubbles (2nd oldest) Trent Buck Bills =Boomer**

**Lin (short for...)=Buttercup (youngest) Ace (nick name) Purcell Serenity**

Chapter 1: Back at the start

"We are almost there girls... don't worry. You'll see, we have more fun now... cheer up, Kay?" said a man with black hair in a white coat. "Okay daddy!", squealed a girl with baby blue eyes and golden locks in two high pigtails. "Yes father!", said a determined girl with pink eyes and orange hair in a high pony tail. After a short silence, the father broke the silence. " Lin?" the ravened hair girl looked up, her lime green eyes refusing to look to him yet she managed to speak to him, "Sure... Ow!", she muttered. she glanced to see her bossy sister, Melissa, only to be greeted by a glare. As the father of the triplets stop the car he managed to let out a few words before they left. "Well here we are. Good luck girls... Listen very closely because I'm not repeating myself. Ahem... Melissa try your best, Marissa try not to outwork yourself, and Lin, PLEASE try to stay out of trouble. *SIGH* Well good bye girls." The girls waved until he is out of sight. Melissa was the first to speak. "I'm so nervous. What about you?","Me too.", said Marissa. "I'm so excited about being the new student. I wonder if the boys here are cute to my liking?", Melissa asked. "BOYS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOYS? DO YOU HAVE NO COMMON SENSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE EVEN RELATIVE!" Lin yelled to her sister, she of course ignores it. Lin continues to yell, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT B-O-Y STAND FOR?", "B is for boy obviously, O is for...", " And I thought you were the smartest one","HEY!","B stands for 'Betrays' and the Y stands for 'You', 'Betrays You'.", " Really then what does the O stand for?", " The O stands as a decoration that means keep out!". Marissa who was trying to stop the arguing but failed until now asked, "Can we at least walk and talk at the same time?", Melissa finding out of her own behavior agreed that is in her own bossy way. "Sure! And Mari it is consider very rude to interrupt a conversation like that.","It is?","Yes. Like pointing and talking out of tur-". Lin had enough, " Can we hurry up!".

"You must be the triplets of the family Utonium?", Some-Lady-In-The-Office asked from her counter. "Right" the girls answered in unison. S-L-I-T-O"Okay then... here you go." she said as she got three papers. "Bye, Thank you.". As the girls left the office they read their schedule. "So whats your home room?" Melissa asked,"Mines Ms. Keane science room at B-B. What about yours?","So is mine," Melissa turned to face her other sister,'What did you get 'Linda' **(NO THAT'S NOT HER REAL NAME... JUST ANOTHER NICKNAME, KAY?)** ?" as she the face of her youngest sister, she frowned. "Don't call me like that only mom call me like that... and the reason why I didn't responded was...I thought that I would finally have some time without you guys up my sleeve!","Don't need to get angry. At least it is just for homeroom and first period.", Soon Marissa joined the conversation. "Hey guys aren't you so happy that we have the same scheduled ". Just hearing that conversation made all the color from Lin face, was gone and a depressed aura was felt coming from her body. " Lin are you okay?" asked the scared Marissa. "Just let her be. Come on or we will be late for class." As she said that poor Marissa was being dragged into class by the ever so bossy Melissa.

**So what did you think? NEXT CHAPTER 'Hi nice to meet you'** **girls meet the boys. FINALLY! **

**CAN I ASK YOU A FAVOR? OKAY UM... CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW... OH AND WHY YOUR AT IT (THIS GOES MAINLY FOR BLOSSOM FANS) WHAT SHOULD MELISSA (BLOSSOM) WEAR FOR HALLOWEEN? SORRY IF I TAKE AN ETERNITY ON POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER... YOU SEE I'M A 8TH GRADER WITH A F***ED UP LIFE AND BARELY CAN GET MY HANDS ON THE COMPUTER. SO YEAH PLEASE REVIEW (^.^) SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE...**


	2. Chapter 2- Hi, nice to meet you

**Guys I changed the names so it can be a little excited... oh if it is confusing tell me and I will try to clear it up for you. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Lin P.O.V**

It was extremely boring during homeroom.

Not only did we arrive late, but our homeroom teacher Mrs. Bloob **(Dont know... just came up with the name along the way) **a wrinkled old women with eyes black like coal and gray hair; That makes you think she doesn't have a care in the world about it; And to top it off, she wears this perfume that smells so strong, well she screamed at us.

If you are wondering what schedule me and my sister have will guess what! I DON'T KNOW WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND MADE ME AND MY SISTERS HAVE THAT SAME FUCKING CLASSES, I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD. AND THEN TO TOP IT OFF I HAVE MY LOCKER RIGHT NEXT TO THEM! So yeah...

" Melissa? I'm getting tired of just waiting outside the door and... and the teacher scared me!" whisper my annoying sister Marisa.

"ssh, I think she's coming." Just as Mrs. Bloob opened the door her scent choked the life out me, poor me :'( .

" You may come in now." she said while pronouncing every syllable her icy words had to offer. As we entered her room, I expected her perfume to finish me off but the room was fresh?

The windows weren't even open then wh-. I was cut short for the noise around me; woos and whistles from the boys and remarks, snorts, and huffs from the girls.

Of course Melissa and Marisa started blushing, I in the other hand shot them a glare with Mrs. Bloob and some of the girls in this class.

They immediately get the message and shut up."Girls please forgive the boys for their rude behavior and introduce yourselves."

As a cue miss know it all spoke first of course; I'm don't feel like it and Marisa is well shy; "Hello , my name is Melissa, but feel free to call me Meli." when she was done she looked at us and gave us a nod and a glare at me, YAY A BONUS,

" Hi I'm Marissa," she started to panic and only received a nudge from Meli, which only made her to blurt out the rest of her line, "Mari for short!" she received snickers from the class sighs from her siblings; yes Sherlock me and Meli ; and as she being the most timid, she blushed a deep scarlet and didn't show any signs of leaving her face.

After Mari being embarrassed it was my turn, SHIT! All eyes were on me and I didn't like it one bit.

So me being all stubborn made a staring contest with all my classmates.

From what I can tell is that I'm winning. All the girls already blinked at least twice, half of the boys gave up. I could already see victory right in the corner that is until Meli decided to be a butt-hole**(I think that's how you spell it.) **and slap me on my back.

It didn't even hurt but of course she will probably tell dad so... " I'm... just call me Lin." Mrs. Bloob was falling asleep that is until I finish introducing myself. "Any questions?"

Half the boys raised their hands and a few girls did. One boy had the nerve to ask US if we were single. I was so close to strangling him if it wasn't for Meli.

This girl asked if we were related and the whole class gasp. We didn't know why until the other question was asked- Are you step sisters? They of course gasp again, and asked if we dyed our hair.

Meli had to clear their mind on how we have different hair color, She got it from an ancestor, I got it from my dad, and Mari got hers from our mother. Good grief!

I was surprised they didn't ask us well mostly Meli about our eyes because that's usually the first question. Well we don't even know about our eyes that what we usually tell them and it wasn't a lie.

It was the last question I was already happy cause we only had twenty-five more minutes before second period began, that was until this boy asked me what was my real name.

My sisters looked at me in horror.

This B****** asked the wrong question. He backed out after the glare I gave him but another doofus kept the question firm a boy with dark green eyes, jet black hair spiked up.

He seem excited to find out my name just because of the scene I was making. He started to smile at me and his beautiful white teeth showed.

WAIT BEAUTIFUL! LIN HOLD YOURSELF TOGETHER! YOU HATE BOYS REMEMBER.

I was looking at him and realized he was checking me out! What the Fuck is wrong with this... Meli had enough "It is quite personal." RING! First period ended and second period has begun.

I grabbed my sisters hands and storm out to our lockers. Once I got there I screamed in fury, Mari just giggled.

"Come on how personal is it for you not to tell me?" a husky voice said behind me. I turned around and saw three boys.

In the center was a guy with long orange hair that had a red cap placed on it, and red eyes. The guy in the left had dark blue eyes and yellow messy hair. The guy on the right was the same stupid B****** that wouldn't let the question be left unanswered.

"Extremely personal, any one who finds out gets threatened to never say her real name." said the nervous Mari." How do you know that? Unless you know her name." the blond boy said. The one in red smacked him in the head. " We just come here to properly introduce us. I'm Jared, " he pointed at the blond," he's Trent, he pointed at the Imbecile and continued " and he is... well we call him Ace."

So I wasn't the only one with a nickname. "Why Ace?" I asked and only received a growl from him."

I won't tell you why unless you tell why you prefer to be called Lin."

"That's a great offer but no thanks." I turned around and found each of my sibling having a decent conversation with one of the guys. Meli and Jared were talking about Chemistry.

I quickly glance away, cause it was way too smart for my brain. And saw Trent trying to make a conversation to the ever so timid Mari.

This is going to be a LONG, LONG, LONG Year.


	3. NOT THE VIDEO!

**Hi guys... school is next week, so I'll probably take a much longer time to update. People I need answers! What should Melissa (Blossom) wear for Halloween! I prefer something that fits her personality or something. R&R? Please? Well here is the Third Chapter. ENJOY!**

Jared P.O.V

Ace won't stop being a pussy. He has been going on how to find out Lin real name. And it gets annoying. TRUST. ME. Being early in the morning, I thought he would never start with his shit. But guess what that B****** is outside on my porch ringing the F***in doorbell after seeing that throwing big rocks causing my window to break didn't actually help him get my butt off of the bed."JARED! GET THE DOOR! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!", yelled a frustrated women. " But mom... I don't want to!","JARED HUGH LUKE! IF YOU DON'T GET THE DOORBELL I SWEAR, THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING YOU WON'T GET! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! GET IT BEFORE THE NEIGHBORS COMPLAIN...stupid neighbors always complaining about S*** they be doing..." astonished with my mother way of talking over a stupid Imbecile ringing the doorbell countless time rather than the time he was throwing stones on my window, surp- WAIT no it didn't, S*** even I wasn't surprised to see a stone break my window. I finally gave up and went to the door. He better have a good reason for this! I opened the door and saw Trent falling asleep on the floor. B****** also dragged poor Trent. I got closer to see if it wasn't a prank. Guess what not my smartest thing to do. Well it was early in the morning, you have to give me that one. As I was getting closer wondering where in the hell was Ace. I turned around just in time to see Ace locked and shut the door behind himself."What the hell do you want?","Sorry I first had to do my business,"",S***! Did you just locked the door?","Yeah, just to make sure you don't get robbed." I face-palm myself."I left my keys in my room!","You can still ring the doorbell","I ring the doorbell and I'm dead!","Oh yeah nice conversation...Sucks to be you!","OH HELL NO! I'm dragging you down with me!","Look that doesn't matter. You have to help me know Lin real name!","WAIT why, If I remembered very well now I'm locked out of my house and too young to die just for ringing the stupid doorbell in which you dragged me!","I don't know how she managed but she already knows my real name, got embarrassing photos of you and Trent. And she also has IT!". My eyes grew wide with fear and I wasn't the only one. Trent woke up just in time to hear why we should help Ace find her real name. "Y-Y-YOU D-DON'T ME-MEAN THE VI-VIDEO D-DO Y-Y-YOU?", he manged to say,"For all I would give to say no. Yes Trent *SIGH* the video!",Trent all color was drained from him. " ACE YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!... Jared you said that if you ring the doorbell your mother would kill you right?" I nodded," What if I ranged it?", "You are dead meat!","Well better dead meat than realizing how cruel reality really is!", me and Ace nodded, that until it hit us on what Trent was going to do! We both managed to get a hold of him. " Ace make sure he doesn't escape! Trent no way in hell are you going to leave us suffer the consequences of that video. Be a man for once!"

**So what did you think? Yeah the photos and the video just pop up from my mind as I was typing this. R&R. It turns out that typeing this while hearing Ludovico Einaudi and Adrian von Ziegler music really payed off. Did you enjoy?**


	4. Chapter 4-Now I really do feel stupid

**Hi guys I'm back! School started yesterday... BUMMER! Sometimes I ask myself, 'How in the world do I even survive school?'! Any ways no I haven't forgotten the reason why I decided I to write this. Thanks to the people who did review, may god bless your soul. So R&R...**

Melissa P.O.V

This whole week was a dread! Me and my sisters have been defeated by fan mail coming out of our lockers? Poor Mari, she didn't stand a chance. And the boys have been TOO QUIET ever since Friday. Not as much as Thursday when we began going to this school. I'm starting to get suspicious. "Get out of my way STUPID!",this boy had nerve to call me stupid. Please I'm not even near that category to be called like that! Since I was too angry to move, the boy pushed me. I turn around ready to snap at the rude boy, and guess who was right there! Yea Jared! What the hell is wrong with him! He was popular around school, his grade didn't even matter to the young girls! He caught any girl with his eyes, his looks, and the way he is such a gentleman. And of course he was the opposite of gentlemen right now! "What's up with you?" I asked curious for his odd behavior. " Oh really you don't know. Well you are too stupid to know anyways.","What?!","You know exactly what I mean! And if you don't know than why don't you ask Lin 'What happen to the video?'!", after that he left, leaving as confused as ever.

I decided to do what he told me, I went to ask Lin about a video? Once I spot Lin, I walk over to her. "Lin...", I stop talking to her to realize Ace coming up to her. I catch up enough to hear what's going on. "When are you going to give up, and accept the fact that I preferred to be called Lin?","I didn't come here to talk about that. I came here to talk about **IT!**","First you have to tell me my name and I will give it to you.","NO. YOU. WON'T. Because you're giving it to me now!","N. O. P. E. NOPE!", at this Ace grunted. " Look! We will talk about a deal somewhere else and when we are alone. GOT IT!", he whisper Lin of course nodded. I just gawked at them, dumbfounded. Right there I felt stupid. Lin realized and just tapped my head annoy at my expression. Before I scream at her she left like nothing happened.

**Sorry if the chapters are short. When I type them... they seem so long! DX Well there you go. R&R. Confused? Tell me, Kay?**


	5. Chapter 5-The deal and Ace real name

**Thanks for reviewing for those who did. Any ways I am in a good mood today so I decided to upload another chapter.**

****Lin P.O.V

I was in the empty hallway near the old gym lockers. I picked out the place because almost everyone; teachers, guest, and students; stayed away from here because it stank (TRUST ME) and because there were rumors of it being haunted. This boy sure is taking his time! Guess he really doesn't want the video back! Just when 5 min passed I gave up. I was already heading to lunch thinking of how stupid I was to let him take my precious time of eating my delicious junk food. That was until I felt something grab my arm. I quickly turn around ready to smack the person even if it is Ace! " WAIT! BEFORE YOU SMACK ME... let's just settle this.", I nodded ," First, why do you want to settle it like this? I thought you were going to do a prank on me or something."," Well I was but... Jared got really mad at me for locking him out of his own house so he told me to do this and Trent also agreed because I dragged him out of his own house when he was still asleep." I let out a chuckle at the thought of that. "So what can I do for you... just so you can let me have the video... wait first how did you managed to get the video anyway?"," Well I have my ways... Okay tell me my real name then!", " So now we are going to play Rumpelstiltskin?","FINE! Tell me your real name than.", I saw him look around. I already knew why he was looking around. "Jared and Trent come out right now or I won't give you the video, even if you do the craziest things I won't give it back!" I heard a sigh and both boys came out, "How did you know we were here?" asked Jared, "Well I heard blond boy choking on the scent and trembling." After that Jared and Ace smacked Trent."If the rumors are true you could have awaken the ghost. And then he's going to haunt you for disturbing his sleep." I stared amused at how Trent became a stone. Afraid to make a move, cause he didn't wanted to disturb the supposedly ghost. What a wimp! "So... what's your name?","FINE! myrealnameis djhfjdv.","What I didn't catch that?","vgdhfhgsg.","I'm guessing you don't want the video!" he let out a groan as I repeated him why he had to do as I say."Look my real name is..." I wasn't paying attention to him cause I remember what was on the video! PRANKS THEY DID ON EACH OTHER! There was one were they made Trent think he was drinking lemonade when he was really drinking URINE! The way he spit it out and made a face made me laugh so hard even I almost PEE! Then another where Jared was sleeping and they blasted music on his ears **(DON'T try this at home... someone could get hurt) **he jumped up so high his head hit the ceiling AND there was a huge bruise that covered his whole forehead. I am still surprised that he didn't get deaf and that he is still a smart ass like Meli after that hit! But the one that I like the most was where Ace tryed to jump over two poles, but got a wedgy on the first one and hit his balls on the other one. DOUBLE POINTS, wait let me correct myself TRIPLE POINTS just because of the face he made! "So give the video now!","What?","Look I already told you my name so give it now!","REPEAT IT! NOW!","Anthony... okay my real name is Anthony **(It's Latin. Means 'Worthy of Praise.') **so will you give the video back now.","Sure,Trent how does Urine taste like? Jared youshould know better that gravity holds us down so we don't hit ourselves in the ceilings! Oh and Anth-on-y...are your marbles better?", I told them when I gave them the video back. They just blushed; Trent a deep scarlet, Jared a slight pink crossed his cheeks, so did Anthony but he added something else... a huff. "And since you were such a good boy," I said as I look at Anthony," I'll even tell you my name!", Anthony face lit up at the mention of my real name, "NAH SUCKER! JUST TEASING YOU!" as I was leaving he started insulting me in any way possible I didn't say anything cause I knew I won the battle.**"Well it's good to know that not all boys named Ace are not that bad...",** I mumble to myself that stops Anthonys' rage, like he heard what I say, but I brushed it aside.

Little did Lin know that Anthony did hear her and was confuse. But not just confuse now he wanted to know why. He wanted to know her more by the minute he was around her and he didn't know why?

**Well that's Anthony named ;D! Tell me what you think! People I need answers! What should Melissa (Blossom) wear for Halloween! I prefer something that fits her personality or something. R&R? Please?**


	6. 6-Trent mistake, Mari hurtful words?

**Guys I need info on what should Melissa wear for Halloween. I need it, for a chapter I will make that will bring you closer to the horrible experience the girls experienced... so yeah I need answers! Thanks for Reviewing for those who did and those who haven't done so... when? Well here is the chapter! This is for the Blues!**

Mari P.O.V** (Yay! Finally)**

I was at the park at a Saturday , so happy that things are brightening up for me, my sisters, and my daddy. That was until he decided to be a mean at me! "What's wrong with her?", Lin asked. I just gave her a glare, she of course laughed. And right now in my head I'm saying this BITCH got some nerve to be laughing at me. "Ignore her Mari and tell us what's wrong? Ever since the weekend has ended you haven't talk to Trent! Not even a smile or glance at him. Why?","Oh so now you want to know!" I started screaming, but calmed down as Lin comforting hands touch my shoulders! Well that's what I thought because the one who would always tried to cheer me up after the incident was Meli, and it felt special when Lin payed attention to my worries, even though if it is because of my odd behavior! I calmed down and decided to tell them! IN MY OWN WAY! "On Saturday evening , I was at the park swinging on the swings, while Lin was at the Arcade and you," I instructed Meli," was at the Library...right?" TOLD YOU! They both nodded, and I can continue, "Well Trent came and ask me if I wanted to see ONE of his pets. I said yes, because I like animals... right?", they both nodded again, and I continue... again,"Well he took this huge, big hairy spider and put it on my lap! AND... AND THEN... I FELL.", Lin looked extremely mad, "That's it!". I felt my cheeks burning from embarrassment. "I forgot to mention something," I manage to say. They look at me in utter confusion and I took it as a sign to continue,"That day... that very moment... I was... wearing a _SKIRT!__"_ I saw their astonished faces. Melissa was the first to regain her composture. "Wait a moment, you fell when wearing a skirt right?", I nodded and she continue "So did he see...", she didn't have to go on, I already knew what she was going to say! I nodded yes. And just as soon as I gave my answer, I could already see Lin walking up to a limo **(Guys if you're wondering why a limo... well Trent is the second richest kid in school. Guess who's first ;D)**. Luckily my heels cooperated with me and I got her right on time before she did something Meli would call stupid! "Wait! You don't have to do anything cause I showed him a kinda silly lesson that left him in tears.","Well what are you waiting for?","Okay... after the scene, he tried to help me up my feet, but I was so mad that I rejected it, scream I HATE YOU, and then I slap him!" After what felt like an hour because Lin was thinking on how to comment on my silly lesson, Meli whispered something that I didn't expect from her... well maybe a bit, but you know? You do know...right? "You should apologize to him.","WHAT!" me and Lin said at the same time! "He did say if you wanted to see his pet, not knowing that you're afraid of spiders he took one out. After realizing that you're not a fan of spiders, he tried to help, but you only to treated him harshly because of an accident he made.","I never thought of it that way... You're right Meli! I should apologize for my rude behavior, bye!" I left as soon as I can, running trying to find Trent. And then I felt pain shot through my head! Not a regular sting of a headache, but like a huge boulder hit my head. I was so dizzy I almost fell, until I felt someone hold on to me. "Mari are you Okay?" I already knew who it was and the pain in my head didn't matter to me, I have to apologize to Trent. "Trent? I'm so sorry for being rude to you these couple of days." I look up at him and he just gave me a smile, "Sure Mari, but what just happen to you?","Nothing, it's just running in heels wore me out.", I lied. No way on Earth is he going to find out. Not now, maybe later, but not now!,"Um Mari?","Yeah?","My pops is having this fair at Halloween and I was just wondering if you and your sisters would like to go?","That sounds like fun! But first I need to ask permission, Okay?","Sure." I giggled as he blushed, only making his face turn to a deep scarlet. I LOVE YOU TRENT, BUT YOU CAN'T KNOW NOW OR YOU WILL HATE ME. _I'M SORRY..._

**Don't give up on him, Mari! What did you guys think? Well anyways I have to go to bed now, tomorrow I have 2 tests so wish me luck! R&R, if you have questions you do what? Review. If you have ideas you do what? Review. Don't be shy, kay?**


	7. Chapter 7- WHO ARE Y'ALL?

**No one's P.O.V**

After a few weeks of torture from school, all_ Anthony_ could think about was 'WHY IN THE WHOLE WORLD DID I DECIDED TO TELL HER MY NAME' yes ladies and gentlemen... Lin has been taunting _Anthony_ about his real name. Because of this many fan girls and classmates try to say his name but shut up after his reaction, well everyone except Lin, who would threaten him about telling the whole school about the video she saw and WILL get it back if he doesn't let her have 'FUN'!Trent and Jared made sure Lin had her 'FUN'** (Yeah I know it sounds kinda of...)**, while Meli. and Mari ignore their stupidity. So the week was a busy week. All students looked at the clock. Nervously. Mrs. Bloob hasn't come since like forever! Then the door creaked and heads were turning to the supposedly 'new students'. All the students were left speech less all except Lin and Anthony, who said the same thing at the same exact time-"WHO THE HELL ARE YA'LL!","QUIET!", Mrs. Bloob screamed at them! *Ahem* Class these our new companions. Please introduce your selves..."

**Mari P.O.V**Ju

st as she said that, the whole world turned around and slap me hard! The one right there ready to introduce her self is none other than-" Hi guys... my name is Mar_**y**_stella... but call me Mar_**y**_!", guessed it? Yep it was Mar_**i**_ bully from her old school! She looked exactly like Mar_**i**_, but things stand out! Mar_**y**_ was wearing clothes fit for a slut! And she was wearing to much make up. That of course Mar_**i**_ knew why! It was to cover her pale, too skinny face, and the bags around her eyes. Mar_**y**_ would always tease her about the way she dress, eat, write, walk,who she would go out with, and much more. But during those time Mar_**i**_ didn't feel unsecured until the incident. Meli. and Lin would always protect her, but like I said, after the incident they became distant in their own ways. Their were 4 seats in the row I was sitting at. The first was empty, after that one was my seat, then another empty seat, and last was Trent seat. Mary of course sat behind me, and began to **_FLIRT_** with Trent. My blood boil, that I swear, well I don't really but you get the picture... I hate my life more now than then...

**Meli.**** P.O.V**

I felt sorry for Mar_**i**_. Just then a disgusting voice was captured with my ears and I quickly glanced at the girl. "HI! I'M MISSY!", my bully has beaten me! She has finally tracked me down and there she was, with her slut clothes and too much make up on her face. She smiled happily at Jared who paid her no mind and continue reading his Algebra textbook **(Don't ask... I know this kid who would rather read a textbook than a regular book) **a sign of triumph was plastered on my face. Victory was sure sweet. Missy frowned and began to walk to her seat which was behind me phooey! As soon as she sat down she grabbed a strand of my hair a yanked it. Luckily all my hair was still unharmed. I felt a kick on the side of my leg. And I turned to face Mari who was making a pouty face. I guess she will never grow...

**Lin P.O.V**

THIS BITCH GOT SOME NERVE TO COME HERE! "HEY PEOPLE IN THIS HORRIBLE STENCH! MY NAME IS MINNIE, BUT I PREFER TO BE CALLED SIN!" After her supposed speech she sat her sorry ass on the last seat of my row and did the only thing she can actually do right. With the help of her slutty clothes and trashy make up, she began to flirt with the bastard behind me. You might know him by the name of Anthony.

I hated her and her friends. TRUST ME! I hate Mary because she made Mari cried just because she called her "Sleeping Bitch" **(you'll find out why)** and Meli slacked of just because Missy said that Bruce will never like her because she always busy with pointless crap. I PARTLY agreed to that. But this BITCH! She was a copy cat! If I get an I-pod, she gets one with something better in anyway possible! Guess how she got the name Sin. Yep, me baby! This shit would be going on and one time she had the nerve to say out loud that I should get a life and stop COPYING her, even if she was awesome!

Mrs. Bloob was gone for who knows what, when Sin decided to be a butt-hole! "HEY GUYS!" this got everybody attention. "WHO WANTS TO KNOW LINS REAL NAME?", suddenly a huge roar of yes could be heard. Sin began to laugh, "CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT HER NAME IS A SORRY LAME LIE ABOUT HER! LIKE SINCE WHEN WAS LIN CUTE!", I couldn't believe what was happening! Sin regain her posture. "WELL... WELL. WELL. LIN REAL NAME IS ME**LINDA**!" Some who understood her little joke began laughing. Others who didn't started laughing for in fear of being picked on or because the way their fellow classmates looked. Everyone was laughing, everyone except Meli. and Mari. Everyone except Jared, who knew that it wasn't even funny (or to show Meli. how responsible he is) and Trent who had a kind heart in which Mari adore. Everyone was laughing except Anthony! But why? I didn't care any more! I stood up and punch Sin in the face. HARD. Blood was spilling from her jaw. The laughter was ceased but then came the oohs and the fight, fight, fight changing. Sin stood up ready to swing her fist on me, but I already left.

I opened the door as fast as I can and saw Mrs. Bloob with what I think are more new students. One boy who somehow reminded me of Anthony winked at me. But I was too angry that I pushed right through. And only hearing a soft mumble " Teenagers..." by Mrs' Bloob.

**Teenagers indeed Mrs. Bloob. (_SORRY FOR BEING LATE AT UPLOADING! I HAVE A TIGHT SCHEDULE SO PLEASE COPE WITH ME!)_ Thanks to the reviews I decided to put in some more characters. Guess this will have to satisfy you, until I wake up with a story line! And if I do make a story line for it what should the couples be? I like counter parts pairings, but I also like mixed pairings! Here's your answer ButtercupXGotXSwagg. TILL NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The boys are back!

**AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD! Now to make things clearer, in the last chapter, we figured out Lin real name, the bullies of the girls, which are the powerpunk girls, and another new students, Lin also gave us a hint, something about a BOY looking somewhat similar to Anthony, I wonder who could that be!?**

**Meli. P.O.V **

I hope that punch hurt, she deserved it, if you ask me! The way she just be barging through Lin life!

I saw how Sin got up from the floor, wipe some blood off of her jaw then gaze at it in pure horror. She then turned around and punched... air? HA! She blushed a deep scarlet realizing her stupid reaction!

The door jerked open once again and Mrs. Bloob came in with more new students... yay? "Class lets welcome back our new-old companions...",

New-old companions? Just by the mention of that Missy huffed, and Jared finally, yes finally, (he didn't even look up to see what was going on until now.) dropped his textbook with aloud thump. And the first thing that came to me was, IS HE GAY?! **(SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU IN ANY WAY, I DON'T REALLY HATE GAY PEOPLE, CAUSE I HAVE FRIEND WHOSE GAY AND HE ALWAYS MANAGES TO LIFT UP MY SPIRITS... AGAIN SORRY!) **

**Jared P.O.V **

Oh now he decides to come back again? What the hell!

I continue to glare at him as the other boy, who I don't even know how we look alike, begin to introduce himself and flirt with Meli. at the same time.

"My name is Justin and it is a pleasure to be with you..." he said as he nodded to Meli. She let out a giggle while the other girl who looked like her, let out a huff, for what seems like the millionth time! God for some reason hates me, to be tortured twice in just 5 minutes...

**Trent P.O.V **

Life was going really great, until Mary, came. not to be mean or anything, but she freaks me out, I prefer a girl like Mari. But Mary wasn't the only one who made life miserable in just a few minutes.

There in front of Mari was Terry! He just said "The names Terry..." and sat in front of Mari, then took out a bouquet of blue flowers, that consisted of Forget-Me-Not, Geranium Johnson's Blue, and Blue Angapanthus, and gave them to Mari.

Just seeing how her eyes twinkle with delight, got me jealous like big time. He continue to flirt with her as he saw that she received it with beautiful pleasant giggles. And the more he flirt, the more she giggled, and the more she giggled, got me more jealous, and made Mary face boil with anger. I wonder why?

**Anthony P.O.V **

After Lin ESCAPE from humiliation, things quiet down, and surprising looks from most of my classmates where given to me. I didn't really understand the little joke that Sin gave to be honest, and even if I did this feeling prevented me from laughing my ass off!

After a while Mrs. Bloob came in with Adrian **(wanna know why... well it's Latin and means dark, rich). **The stupid bastard that would be bragging about how he is fuckin rich while I'm poor.

Just as he was about to introduce himself,_Melinda_ came again. Her bangs were covering her eyes as she silently walked to her seat. As she did, he gave a whistle and began to introduce himself, "Girl you got a nice figure I've ever seen, my names Adrian, but you can call me any thing you want..."

Mrs. Bloob didn't really care what was going on as long as we passed her class, didn't do drugs, don't kill each other, don't get or make someone pregant. So she just shrugged it off.

After he finish introducing himself, he ran to the seat in front of Melinda and tried to flirt with her. He took a break of tying to flirt to figure out, how to get her attention. I took this as my chance to talk to her.

I nudged her shoulder. She didn't respond. I softly pulled a strand of her hair, to get her attention, and I successfully won it. "DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. MY. HAIR. AGAIN. YOU. STUPID. BASTARD." she said through gritted teeth. Thankfully she whispered it only for me to hear and not Adrian.

"Why did you leave like that?","Why did I leave like that? Oh so now your asking? Didn't you see how everyone was laughing at me!?","Yeah, but I don't see why Melinda doesn't-","Do you even know the real meaning of my name?","No, but-","It means that _**I**_ can frustrate happiness, contentment, and success, as well as cause health weaknesses in the elimination system, through worry and mental tension."

I decided to keep my mouth shut, I never her like that. At the last part her voice began to quiver.

_**"In short words, my name means I will and going to be a FAILURE! A STUPID USELESS THING! A WORTHLESS BEING!"**_

* * *

**POOR BOYS AND MELINDA. Don't worry her name also has positive things in it but she chooses to ignore them. The name meanings were also one of the reasons of why I chose to change their names. They also give you a hint to the girls odd behavior, in the upcoming chapters. The flowers are real and beautiful flowers. Here the site of her I found her name meaning: (without the spaces) www. kabalarians cfm /name-meanings .cfm**

**R&R. Till next time...**


	9. Halloween TRAGEDY! Part 1

**Guys I'm sorry if I have been ignoring you! I promise to repay you somehow... Anyways- Here's the NEXT CHAPTER: Halloween Tragedy!**

_ RING , RING _

_ RING , RING _

Trent sat there impatiently, waiting for her to pick up. Not even the relaxing tune that the ringtone gave, was helping!

Finally it was picked...

Trent P.O.V

"Um... hello?",the voice from the other line was kind of shaky

"Mari, is that-", I was interrupted by screeches and howls of "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! ALL I WANT TO DO IS DIE IN A DITCH!", from the other line!

"Is everything ok in there?", and again more screams,"I DON'T CARE! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT ME AND MARI HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM EVERY SINGLE DAY, WHILE YOU JUST STAY HOME AND BECOME LAZY! AND I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T SCARED OF ANYTHING!","FINE! I'LL GO!"

"Um... Mari?", "Yea, everything is fine.","Oh... anyways are you going to the fair for Halloween?", "Oh yea! I haven't told you, have I?","No but it's-","Oh I'm sorry Trent, I was way too busy! I was occupied at school and-"," Its okay, anyway what are you going to wear?","NOPE! IT'S GOING TO BE A SECRET!"," Oh okay, well bye!","Bye

Someone's P.O.V

"So ya'll going to a fair, huh! Well lets just see what happens, when I arrive!", the girl began to laugh and soon others began

**HERE IT IS AFTER SO MANY DAYS!**


End file.
